None.
The present invention pertains generally to the field of forming an imitation finger nail on a finger nail of a human, the term xe2x80x9cfingerxe2x80x9d including a thumb as well as all other fingers on a human hand. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for forming a predictable and uniformly shaped imitation finger nail. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for shaping and sculpting an imitation finger nail both to provide a uniform imitation finger nail and to disclose a well-defined lunula associated with an imitation finger nail.
Application of synthetic materials to finger nails, including a thumb nail (individually, a xe2x80x9cfinger nail,xe2x80x9d and collectively, xe2x80x9cfinger nailsxe2x80x9d) to provide a longer, attractive, or more uniformly shaped imitation finger nail is a complex, technical process requiring that a technician who is applying synthetic materials to finger nails (xe2x80x9ctechnicianxe2x80x9d) possess significant levels of manual dexterity, artistic capabilities, a variety of tools, and infinite patience. For many technicians, the current processes are not readily mastered. The results, therefore, are neither predictable nor uniform in appearance.
Customer demand, however, requires that a technician be able to mount synthetic materials on finger nails in a manner to produce an artificial or imitation synthetic finger nail (xe2x80x9cimitation finger nailxe2x80x9d) that is securely mounted on an underlying actual, real finger nail of a customer (referred to either as xe2x80x9cfinger nailxe2x80x9d or, for emphasis, xe2x80x9ctrue finger nailxe2x80x9d). The technician also must be able to shape synthetic materials, including acrylic compounds, to produce an imitation finger nail that appears to be an authentic true finger nail. The technician, therefore, must be able to shape and sculpt synthetic materials into an imitation finger nail that substantially replicates in appearance the anatomical features of a true finger nail, including the free margin (the distal end of a true finger nail that often is clipped to control finger nail growth) and the lunula (the substantially pink portion of epidermis extending distally from the cuticle of a true finger nail). A technician also must be able to shape and sculpt an imitation finger nail that is anatomically consistent with other components of a true finger nail, including the nail matrix (the proximal edge of a finger nail not usually visible because it is subtended by the cuticle), the body of the true finger nail, the sole of the finger (the distal end of a finger beneath the free margin of a true finger nail), and the nail bed (that portion of the epidermis on which a true finger nail rests).
A technician also must be able to reshape an imitation finger nail. One process for reshaping an imitation finger nail is known as backfilling. After an imitation finger nail is formed on a true finger nail, a finger nail will, of course, grow. An imitation finger nail will, therefore, because the imitation finger nail is attached to a growing finger nail, begin to extend distally outward from a lunula on a true finger nail, and from the location on which the technician positioned the imitation finger nail, resulting in a gap. A gap generally is formed between the proximal end of the imitation finger nail and the cuticle of the true finger nail. A technician, therefore, must be capable of applying synthetic materials to the gap by, for example, the process of backfilling the gap.
Consumer demand to produce an imitation finger nail that appears to be a true finger nail requires the technician to shape and sculpt an imitation finger nail to disclose a portion of the imitation finger nail that appears to replicate the substantially pink lunula of a true finger nail. In addition, many customers require a technician to apply imitation finger nails in such a way as to produce a variety of different contours and shapes of visible lines defining the lunula (xe2x80x9clunula linexe2x80x9d). For example, customers may require a lunula line to be substantially natural, substantially triangular, substantially semicircular, or other configurations.
Current apparatus and methods for achieving such results are complex, costly, unpredictable, and time-consuming. Current apparatus and methods also require the technician to possess significant technical skills associated with using and operating various tools and equipment available for achieving such results. For example, one form of lunula line sought by customers is the xe2x80x9cFrench smile line.xe2x80x9d The French smile line, using current apparatus and methods for backfilling, is achieved by use of a cone-shaped drill bit affixed to a hand-held drill. After painstakingly carving a white lunula line, the technician must also employ one or more additional drill bits to shape and sculpture the free edge of the imitation finger nail. The current steps are inherently problematical because the technician must guess how deep into the synthetic material to drill, yet avoid contact with the nail bed. A variety of techniques and methods are used by technicians to reduce guessing associated with those objectives, but none has proven predictable. For example, some technicians draw a lunula line on the imitation finger nail with a pencil before using a drill bit to trench the desired shape and configuration of the lunula line. If the trenched lunula line is proven incorrect, substantial time and cost is lost trying to correct the mistake with replacement synthetic material.
Another problem associated with current apparatus and methods for forming an imitation finger nail is reduction of the thickness of the true finger nail. Currently, a technician may file or nip the synthetic material applied to a true finger nail. In the process of filing or nipping the synthetic material, a portion of the true finger nail may also be removed by nipping. It would be preferable for the technician to be able to file or otherwise abrade unwanted synthetic material being used to form an imitation finger nail from areas adjacent to the lunula line, and reapply synthetic material using an apparatus that provides a substantially consistent, uniform lunula line.
A problem to be solved, therefore, is to provide an apparatus, and a method for using the apparatus, that provides an imitation finger nail having the appearance of a true finger nail that is simple to practice, cost effective, does not require substantial manual dexterity to use or apply, allows the technician to provide a variety of lunula lines, and yields predictable, uniform results.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for using the apparatus that provides the appearance of a true finger nail that is simple to practice, cost effective, does not require substantial manual dexterity to use or apply, allows the technician to provide a variety of lunula lines, and yields predictable, uniform results.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of using the apparatus that produces an imitation finger nail that is securely mounted on a finger nail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of using the apparatus that produces an imitation finger nail that substantially replicates in appearance the anatomical features of a finger nail.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of using the apparatus that will produce a variety of shapes and contours of lunula lines associated with an imitation finger nail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of using the apparatus that minimizes degradation of the true finger nail by permitting a technician to use less synthetic material adjacent the true finger nail while forming a substantially predictable and consistent lunula line on the imitation finger nail.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for backfilling the gap that occurs as the true finger nail grows after installation of an imitation finger nail on the true finger nail.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for forming an imitation finger nail, and a method for using the apparatus, which respectively are easy to use and to practice, and which are cost effective for their intended purposes.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of such a an apparatus for forming an imitation finger nail will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying following detailed description, drawing figures and claims.
An apparatus for forming an imitation finger nail, according to the present invention, includes a bendable, conformable, generally flexible sheet. The sheet may be provided individually or provided on a roll of paper or other material on which a number of sheets are removably attachable. One means of providing removably attachable sheets is to demountably afix by gluing, applying an adhesive, or other means well known in the art a plurality of sheets to the roll of paper or other material on which a plurality of sheets is removably attached. Each sheet in the plurality of sheets also is readily separable and detachable from an adjoining sheet and from the roll of paper or other material. Each sheet of the present invention also includes a self-adhesive material on one side of each sheet that is placed in contact with a true finger nail. The self-adhesive applied to the sheet may assist in enabling a technician to position a sheet where the technician wants to locate the sheet on a finger nail.
An apparatus for forming an imitation finger nail, according to the present invention, also includes a cap that is formed in the sheet. The cap is removable from the sheet. The cap provides a user of the present invention, such as a technician, a view of a portion of a finger, lunula, and finger nail when the sheet is attached to a finger as described in this instrument. The present invention also includes a slot. The slot is formed in the sheet. The slot formed in the sheet permits a technician to insert a finger nail through the slot. When a finger nail has been inserted through the slot formed in the sheet, a technician may begin the process of mounting synthetic material on the finger nail inserted through the slot. Because the sheet of the present invention is made of flexible material, and includes a self-adhesive material on the side of the sheet facing a finger on which the sheet has been installed, the slot may be snugged and formed around the base of a finger nail in a variety of ways to enable the technician to mount synthetic material or materials on the finger nail.
An apparatus for forming an imitation finger nail, according to the present invention, may also include a plurality of substantially parallel lines provided on a first surface of the sheet, adjacent the slot. In addition, the present invention also may include a plurality of substantially curved lines. The substantially curved lines may intersect the substantially parallel lines on the first surface of the sheet. The intersection of the substantially parallel lines with the substantially curved lines, according to the present invention, provides a technician with one or more reference lines useful in forming the imitation nail on the finger nail.
The present invention also includes one or more ears attached to opposite edges of the sheet for securing the flexible, bendable and conformable sheet to a finger so that, during the process of applying synthetic materials to the finger nail, the sheet remains substantially secure on a finger.
The foregoing has outlined broadly the more important features of the invention to better understand the detailed description which follows, and to better understand the contribution of the present invention to the art. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited in application to the details of construction, and to the arrangements of the components, provided in the following description or drawing figures. The invention is capable of other embodiments, and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, the phraseology and terminology employed in this disclosure are for purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the conception on which this disclosure is based readily may be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. The claims, therefore, include such equivalent constructions to the extent the equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Further, the abstract associated with this disclosure is neither intended to define the invention, which is measured by the claims, nor intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
The novel features of this invention, and the invention itself, both as to structure and operation, are best understood from the accompanying drawing, considered in connection with the accompanying description of the drawing, in which similar reference characters refer to similar parts, and in which: